Digital Paradox
by SketchyPencil45
Summary: A story that follows the Pokemon adventures manga. So if you haven't read the manga, you probably won't understand this as well. This is my first fan fiction so try to be nice. Also there will probably be shipping relationships destroyed later on but not sure yet so be prepared. Depending on how things go, the rating might change later on so be prepared.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Hello everyone, my name is Corey. This is a very interesting story that I'm about to tell you, so try to keep up. Our story starts in a place known as the digital world. Now I'm not talking about the digital world as in Digimon. The digital world I'm talking about is the world where all the video game worlds come together.

The specific video game world I'm talking about is a world a lot of you should know about, the pokemon world. Our story starts in the Kanto Region, in the good old town of Pallet where a certain red-eyed dexholder is helping a little girl catch a Nidorino.

"Wow thanks for all your help Red," the little girl said.

"No problem," Red replied. The dexholder began walking away completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Around the same time in the Oak Research Center, Professor Oak was talking to his grandson, Blue about what his next move was.

"So, it's gotten to that point already, has it?" Blue asked.

"I'm afraid so," the professor replied, "hopefully if he hasn't gotten any stronger by now."

"Even so, how are you going to get the message out to them, and more importantly, how do you plan on getting them over here?"

"I've got my ways," he replied. Now our story takes us outside the digital world and into the real world to find one of our three heroes playing some pokemon on his nintendo 3ds while he was waiting for school to start. By the way, this person happens to be me.

"Alright!" I screamed, "finally got my 5th gym badge."

"You say that like it took you forever," a voice belonging to my best friend standing behind me.

"Now, now, my friend," I replied, "don't go implying that I'm a noob."

It was then when the bell rang; my DS started to beep, but that couldn't be right. There was no way it could already low on battery, because I had just charged it this morning. Well, whatever it is, I got no time to deal with it because I'll be late, and they'll probably take my DS away.

Back in the digital world, Professor Oak was talking to Bill about how they're going to handle this.

"Alright Professor, the messages have been sent out, but are you sure you want to go through with this?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid we have no other choice," he replied, "Is the transporter ready?"

"Yes, it is, all we need to do is wait for their decisions," Bill replied.

Back in the real world, people started giving me weird looks because as the day went on, the beeping from my DS kept getting louder and louder. I was interested to see what this was, so during lunch I managed to sneak away to the janitor's closet to take a look. When I opened my DS, I was a little confused. There was an icon blinking where my game icon was that read urgent message. At this moment, I realized that my life would be changed forever.

I tapped the button, but instead of my game popping up, I got a white screen with a familiar face looking at me.

"Professor Oak!" I screamed.

"Hello Corey," He replied to me.


	2. Chapter 2- Getting The Explanation

**First things first, these bold statements will be my thoughts. First I want to ask you guys for your opinion and how you're enjoying the story so far, and I would like to ask you guys if you could start reviewing the story and don't be afraid to criticize and tell me if I need to fix anything or if I need to work on anything.**

 **Lastly Question of The Day:**

 **For Guys if you could choose from any of the female dexholders to date up to X and Y, who would you choose and why?**

 **For Girls Same Thing but any of the male dexholders would you choose to date and why?**

At that moment, I thought to myself, if this was truly happening or if I wa finally losing my mind.

"Ok," I said, "either I've finally lost it, or maybe somehow my save data got corrupted and I have to start over."

"Hello Corey," the professor replied, "I've been looking forward to this meeting. First to answer your question, yes this is truly happening, and do not worry, your save data is just fine, I just merely need to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what exactly?" I asked.

"Well, I can't say much right now, because I don't know exactly how long this connection will last, so all I'm going to say is Corey, we need your help," he replied.

"You need my help," I started to stutter a bit and almost about fainted just thinking of the idea.

"Why do you specifically need my help, and what's happening that requires my help?" I asked.

"Like I said before, I can't say much, but if you agree, I can explain more, when you're here that is," he replied.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"The way I see it," he said, "it would probably be better if I just bring you here. Well hang on son."

"Wait a minute," I tried to object but before I could finish, my DS started to emit a bright white light, and after that, all I saw was a white light.

When I opened my eyes, I immediately began to get a huge headache. I looked around, it seemed that I was in some sort of tube. My ears were ringing, but I could faintly make out somebody calling my name. I looked in front of me. I noticed that the door to the chamber had been opened and there was a man standing there trying to get my attention. My hearing began to increase and it became clear that he was yelling my name.

"Corey, Corey!" The man yelled, "Can you hear me?"

"Who are you?" I asked, "Where am I?"

"That's surprising," he replied, "How could you not recognize me?"

I studied the man more closely, and then it came to me. I did know who this man was.

"Bill, is that seriously you?" I asked, "but how?"

"Corey," he said, "Welcome to the Digital World."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Just then a figure appeared in the background. It was Professor Oak.

"Allow me to explain this to you Corey," the professor replied, "You see all video games in the real world act as their own worlds. All these game worlds come together to make up the Digital World. We routed your DS, so we could transport you here. You see, the Pokemon World, as well as the rest of the Digital World are on the brink of annihilation."

"Why?" I asked.

"A powerful computer virus, known as the CyberTrek Program," he answered.

"A computer virus, why is that a threat?" I asked.

"Well, first, think about this," he replied, "what do viruses feed off of?"

"They feed off data," I answered.

"Exactly," he began, "the entire digital world is made up completely of digital data. Up until now, he's been lying dormant just feeding off the Pokemon world. The thing is eventually he will gain enough power to awaken. Now what do you think happens when a digital world runs out of data to feed off of?"

"I don't know," I replied, "what happens?"

"The world begins to decay and eventually will die out and collapse on itself," he answered.

"What we believe," Professor Oak began, "After he feeds off all the energy and destroys the digital world, he will have enough power to travel to the real world and begin wiping all of humanity from existence."

"Not to mention since the digital world is made up of video game worlds, if these worlds die out, then the actual video games in the real world would cease to exist as well," Bill mentioned.

"So, how can I be of assistance in this crisis?" I asked.

"Well, Corey," Professor Oak began, "I'm sure you know of the Pokedex Holders?"

"Of course I know who they are, but what do they have to do with this?" I asked.

"Well," the professor said, "They happen to be a part of your mission."

"My mission?" I asked confused.

"Your mission is basically to track down all of the Pokedex Owners, you'll do that by following through the events of the manga exactly. Soon enough hopefully the dexholders, and you will team together to defeat CyberTrek," the professor said, "but don't worry, you are not the only human here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Bill began, "We sent messages to two other humans, but only one has arrived, you are the second one to arrive, but in order to do this, take these."

Bill took out what appeared to be a first generation pokedex and a few pokeballs. Bill looked at my face and began, "don't worry, this is a special pokedex."

I looked at him with a puzzled face, "how is it special"

"The pokedex can change form between all eight generations. All you have to do is say 'Pokedex Upgrade' and then say the generation you want," he replied, "Right now the pokedex will only record data for the original 151, but once you step into a new region, it will update its data."  
"Cool," I said then I thought of something, "Professor, can I make you a deal?"

"What do you have in mind?" He said.

"Are you still looking to have a completed pokedex?" I asked.

"Of course, why?" He answered.

"I thought that if I agree to help save the digital world, then as long as I'm here, I might as well take on the pokemon gyms in every region, and I'll go ahead and complete the pokedex for you," I replied.

"Alright then," he said, "Which leads us to one last thing."

He then pulled out a long tube-like capsule and presented it to me.

"Since you're going to be doing that then, I'll go ahead and give you this," he said. He pressed a button and the capsule opened up. Inside the capsule were two pokeballs, but there was an empty space where a third pokeball should be.

"Where's the third one?" I asked him.

"The third one," He began, "is with the guy who came before you."

"I see," I replied.

"These," he said, "Are the Kanto Starters, I have informed the professors of the other regions, and they are to give you a starter as well, the boy who came before you took Squirtle, so you have the choice of Charmander or Bulbasaur."

"Alright then, normally I choose either Squirtle or Charmander, so I'm going to choose Charmander," I answered. I picked up the pokeball in the center as I said this. Professor Oak looked at me and smiled, "I sent the other boy to join with Blue, and you are to join with Red."

"Alright," I said, "If I remember correctly, Red should be in Viridian Forest."

I rushed out the door eager to meet my hero.

"Good luck, Corey," the professor said as I left.


End file.
